SkyClan's Future
by freyfrey12
Summary: She was a new warrior! Now she just had to prove to Leafstar that she was serious about her duties and that she wasn't just thinking about Sandythorn's warm yellow eyes or how he made her heart beat faster... No! She was fine and so was SkyClan for the foreseeable future... right? SkyClan AU!


SkyClan's Future

"...I name you Heavystone, Stormpoppy, and Firelight; for your courage and hard work!" Leafstar's words rang out in the gorge, and every cat could tell this moment meant a lot to her; her three kits were warriors at last. "Heavystone, Stormpoppy, Firelight! Heavystone, Stormpoppy, Firelight!" The clan cheered for its new warriors, and Leafstar smiled with pure joy inside her. This was the best moment of her life. Billystorm murmured something in her ear, and the two cats twined their tails together; watching their kits grown up at last. Firelight felt excitement for being a warrior like she always wanted, and also for being able to hang out with Sandythorn. She had liked him ever since he saved her from a fox trying to attack her. Firelight noticed him cheering for her, his light sandy brown fur pale in the moonlight; and she smiled, happy that she could now be with him. The cheers all died away and Leafstar gazed down at them from the announcement rock. "Since you are now warriors, you must hold your vigil tonight while everyone else is sleeping." Firelight and her brother and sister nodded, looking serious at the thought of guarding the camp from enemies. As the Clan started moving to their different dens, Firelight saw Sandythorn coming towards her. Oh no! I'm not allowed to speak during my vigil! Firelight felt herself panicking for a second, but all Sandythorn said was, "I'll be waiting." He padded away, leaving her staring after him. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Heavystone looked at her as if to say "You like him, don't you?" Firelight nodded, slightly embarrassed. It was that obvious? She settled herself down on the hard stony ground and prepared to do her vigil.

Firelight opened her eyes and yawned widely. It had been a long vigil, and at dawn she had been led to the Warriors den with her littermates by Sharpclaw. She had collapsed into a nest that smelled like Tinycloud, and fell asleep straight away. It was only when she woke that she felt guilty for taking Tinycloud's nest, but then she remembered Tinycloud was in the nursery now; she had her own kits to look after. "Get up, Firelight! We can't sleep the day away you know!" Nettlesplash's face was inches from hers and she flinched, remembering how he woke her up when he was her mentor. He stepped back from her. "Sorry, but Leafstar wants us to patrol the borders today, and, well..." Firelight raised her head slowly as he spoke. "Alright…. But I'm only a new warrior, don't forget." Nettlesplash nodded and went towards the entrance of the den. "I'll be outside, getting a mouse or something." Firelight sighed and got out of her nest, wondering how hard a Warrior's life was. Did she have to be so bossy as a warrior? She hoped not! "Come on, Firelight!" The call came from outside and she padded slowly out there to see Nettlesplash looking impatient. "Finally, you're here!" Before she could say anything, he was leading her out of the gorge to patrol their borders. How can Honeyflower like this cat? The thought buzzed around in Firelight's mind before she realised he was waiting for her to reply to something. "What?" Nettlesplash looked bored. "You must listen, Firelight! I was just saying that the rogue over there looked a bit like he might threaten our borders, and I was thinking we should report this to Leafstar!" Firelight looked over at the cream and brown rogue and found herself saying "No." Nettlesplash looked surprised. "Can I ask why?" Firelight tore her gaze from the rogue and looked back at the brown furred tom standing next to her. "Because this rogue looks like he could be descended from SkyClan!"

Larchpaw's POV

Larchpaw was just returning from a hunting patrol when she noticed the new warrior named Firelight, and Nettlesplash coming back to camp with a cream-and-brown-furred tom. Larchpaw decided that Leafstar needed a warning. "Leafstar! There's a new cat here!" The light brown and cream tabby she-cat leapt down from her den and with a thump, landed right next to Larchpaw. "Good job with warning me, Larchpaw." Leafstar smiled warmly at her before turning to the newcomer, who was standing behind Nettlesplash and Firelight. "So you are..." The tom looked into her eyes, obviously not scared by the leader's question, or the clans' staring. "I am Cream. I am a rogue living near your territory, and I must say… it sounds... like an interesting life you lead." He had a smooth, calm voice and everyone around him seemed to relax, even Leafstar - although she wouldn't admit it. Larchpaw's sister Mistpaw came up slowly and shyly replied. "Yeah, it's great here... we get to hunt and fight and everything!" _Be quiet Mistpaw!_ Larchpaw's brain screamed at Mistpaw silently, and she wished her sister wasn't such a chatterbox. She noticed that Mistpaw started to look a bit… moony? Her sister seemed to be looking at the cream-and-brown tom quite a lot. _Don't tell me she's already in love with this cat!_ As her thoughts were on her sister, she didn't notice Dapplepaw and Leopardpaw behind her, and almost jumped when she felt Leopardpaw's fur touch hers. _Aghhh!_ The older apprentice's eyes narrowed as if saying "Don't be freaked out!" and she motioned for Larchpaw to look back to the newcomer. Larchpaw and Mistpaw's mother Flowerheart then emerged from the warrior's den and touched noses with her littermate, Sharpclaw. It had been a shock to discover that their mother's kin was here in this clan when they joined, but Flowerheart was delighted to be with her brother again. The newcomer which the clan was interested in asked if he could join their clan. Leafstar looked around at the cats around her. "Do you think he should join?" Leafstar's mate; Billystorm nodded, replying that the clan needed more warriors. Pidgeonpaw who used to be a kittypet agreed with Billystorm's words, saying that the clan would benefit from another warrior. Finally, Leafstar decided to let Cream join. "Alright, from now on, your name will be… Creamwhisker! I shall teach you the ways of the clan, and you shall be a warrior to be proud of!" Everyone cheered.

Chapter 2.

It had been a moon since Creamwhisker had joined the clan, and everyone could tell Mistpaw was in love with the cream-and-brown tom. She followed him around everywhere, asking to hunt with him, and she also stared at him a lot too. Creamwhisker seemed to enjoy her affection, and agreed with whatever she wanted to do. Everyone was sure they would be mates when Mistpaw became a warrior. But of course, Leopardpaw and Dapplepaw would become warriors first. "It shan't be long till I'm a warrior too!" Wingkit boasted to his littermates, trying to make himself seem bigger, which was kind-of failing. His sister Snowkit rolled her eyes and glanced at their other littermate, Brightkit; with a hint of laughter in her green eyes. Brightkit nudged Wingkit affectionally and purred what sounded like "Sure you will." This nice scene in front of Sandythorn suddenly froze as he remembered how his life was before… before Birdwing died. He could still remember his sister's scent, and her voice teasing him when he came back from a patrol and was covered in bits of bark. She always liked making her soft black fur shiny and glossy in case there was a special event in the camp, and before she had died, she and Sagestem were in love. She was even going to have his kits! That dog didn't have to kill her! All these thoughts whirled around in Sandythorn's head, and he let out a sigh of sadness. It's so unfair! Just as he was beginning to fall into despair, Firelight touched his shoulder lightly with her tail, obviously wanting to comfort him. "She was a great warrior." She had read his mind! Sandythorn smiled in response. "She was." The two of them twined their tails together and watched the kits at play. Sandythorn then remembered something. "She was going to call her kits Sunkit, Thrushkit, and Cloudkit." He looked at Firelight's reaction next to him, and relaxed as she purred. "Those are wonderful names." Sandythorn closed his eyes. "Yeah." Just then, his eyes snapped open and he stared at Firelight, who looked surprised. "What's the matter?" Sandythorn felt excitement inside him and he nearly yowled the words. "Can we call our kits those names?" Firelight looked as shocked as she felt. "How did you know I was going to have kits?" Sandythorn felt his jaw drop with astonishment and delight. "Really?" Firelight snorted with mock annoyance. "Now it's not a surprise anymore!" They both then purred loudly and started discussing their future family with gusto.

Leafstar's POV

There were a lot of cats in Skyclan now, and Leafstar was pleased with the progress the clan had made since the time Firestar came and built it. Her new apprentices Bluepaw, and Pigeonpaw had interesting backgrounds and she could still recall the day she found them deep in her mind. Bluepaw had been found as a kit, abandoned in a fallen-down twoleg nest and crying with hunger and loneliness. She had been brought back to the camp, and was nursed by Cherrytail; due to the tortoiseshell having kits with Sharpclaw. Pigeonpaw's settlement into clan life had been a bit different though, as he had chosen to come and join himself at the age of a new apprentice because his housefolk had left him when they moved to a new place. _He is one very independent and strong-willed young tom. That much is certain._


End file.
